Nie wieder?
by artis.magica
Summary: ...eine kleine Geschichte, bei der es um einen Malkasten, ein Vogelnest und Severus Snape gehen sollte...


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck._

_Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir. Sie ist ein Challengebeitrag, bei der es um Severus Snape, ein Vogelnest und einen Malkasten gehen sollte… und ich hab den dritten Platz belegt :o).  
_

* * *

**Nie wieder?**

„Oh nein", stöhnte er und sah sie mit ausgesprochen gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und schenkte ihm mit unschuldiger Miene Kaffee nach.

„Doch, natürlich", sagte sie und stellte die Kanne sachte auf den Tisch zurück. Dann warf sie dem kleinen Mädchen neben sich einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Sophie und ich, wir haben uns etwas besonders Spannendes ausgedacht."

„Ja", rief Sophie fröhlich und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Schnitzeljagd."

Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Nicht genug dass, seit sie vier Jahre alt war, Sophies Geburtstag mit beinahe allen Kindern von Hermines Bekanntenkreis gefeiert wurde, so sollte er dieses Mal die Ausrichtung dieser ungemein aufreibenden Veranstaltung in vollen Zügen genießen dürfen. Denn war es ihm die bisherigen Male gelungen, sich erfolgreich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, hatte ihm Hermine, nach einer heftigen Meinungsverschiedenheit im letzten Jahr, das Versprechen abgerungen, dass er heuer zumindest anwesend zu sein hatte. Dennoch wollte er sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht anfreunden. Wissend, dass er eine wilde Diskussion heraufbeschwören würde, hob Severus todesmutig an zu sprechen, um aufs heftigste zu protestieren. Doch da fiel sein Blick auf Sophie, die mit entsetzter Miene abwechselnd zuerst auf ihre Mutter, dann vorwurfsvoll auf ihn und dann trotzig wieder zurück zu ihrer Mutter sah.

Severus atmete tief ein, schluckte die Worte, die er auf den Lippen hatte, hinunter und klappte die Kiefer wieder aufeinander. Mit einem tiefen unzufriedenen Brummen griff er nach seiner Tasse und schenkte Hermine einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte er angefressen und sah auf Sophie, über deren Gesicht sich jetzt ein freudiges Lächeln legte.

Fünf Kinder hatte er gestattet und fünf hatte Sophie auch eingeladen. Es mochte gerade noch gehen.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und sah grimmig in die Augen seiner Tochter. ‚Alle Mühe umsonst', dachte er innerlich seufzend und sagte, nur um überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen: „Ich will nicht, dass das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt wird." Es konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, wie konnte er so wenig Herr in seinem eigenen Hause sein?

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine und verkniff sich mühevoll ein Lächeln. Sie senkte rasch den Kopf und strich eifrig Butter auf ihren Toast, als der empörte Blick ihres Mannes zu ihr schwenkte.

„Keine Malereien an den Wänden...", fuhr er fort und blitzte das kleine Mädchen wieder an.

„Geht nicht", protestierte Sophie, ohne sich von seinem Blick beeindrucken zu lassen. „Du hast mir meinen Malkasten doch abgenommen."

Severus beugte sich zu ihr hin.

„Ja, weil er auf meinem Schreibtisch nichts zu suchen hat."

„Wir malen nicht", sagte Sophie bestimmt, „und schon gar nicht die Wände voll. Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr."

„Gut", Severus richtete sich wieder auf, „dann wäre das also geklärt."

„Aber im Garten dürfen wir doch spielen?", fragte Sophie mit leiser Neugier in der Stimme.

Severus sah sie eine Weile an.

„Jaaaa", sagte er gedehnt und nickte langsam.

„Aaaaber?", fragte Sophie misstrauisch. Ihr Blick glich dem seinen aufs Haar, wie Hermine amüsiert feststellte.

„Die Blumen deiner Mutter werden nicht angerührt, und sage deinem Freund James Potter, das Vogelnest im Apfelbaum ist tabu. Ich zieh ihm sonst die Ohren lang. Auf Bäumen wird im Übrigen auch nicht herumgeklettert..."

„Ja", unterbrach ihn Sophie, bevor er weitermachen konnte. „Weiß ich doch längst", schob sie gelangweilt hinterher, sprang auf und verschwand durch die Tür.

Severus hätte schwören können, dass sie noch etwas sagte, das verdächtig genau nach ‚Spielverderber' klang.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. „Kannst du nicht einmal aus deiner Haut?"

Severus schwieg, doch Hermine ließ nicht locker.

„Sie hat morgen Geburtstag, schenk ihr doch diesen _einen_ Tag… ohne die vielen Verbote."

Wie konnte er dieser Frau etwas abschlagen. Und so kam es, dass Severus am nächsten Nachmittag mit verschränkten Armen vor fünf jungen Besuchern stand und streng in die kleine aufmerksame Runde schaute.

Die Kinder starrten ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an, keiner wagte es, ungefragt ein Wort zu sagen. Es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so aus der Nähe sahen. Oh, sie kannten Sophies Vater genau aus den Beschreibungen ihrer Eltern. Aber ob er auch wirklich so war, wie es ihnen die Eltern erzählt hatten? Beinahe mitleidig sahen sie Sophie an, doch die vermittelte so überhaupt nicht den Eindruck eines unglücklichen Kindes.

Hermine trat zu ihnen und begrüßte sie freudig.

Die Geschenke wurden überreicht und lautstark bewundert, was schon heute Morgen mit großen, strahlenden Augen ausgepackt worden war. Nach und nach löste sich die Starre und fröhliches Kinderlachen schallte durch den Garten.

Zuerst noch braves Beisammensitzen an einer Tafel, geschmückt mit weißem Tuch und buntem Geschirr, darauf Blumen gestreut, die Sophie gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Wiese hinter dem Haus gepflückt hatte. Der Kuchen prangte obenauf, bunt und süß; allerlei Naschwerk war über den ganzen Tisch verteilt und mittendrin Knallbonbons, Ballons und Spielzeugzauberstäbe. Und doch, das Essen war nebensächlich. Als endlich jeder sein Stück Kuchen gegessen hatte, begann ein zappeliges Füßescharren.

Mit soviel Spielsachen bepackt wie ihnen zu tragen möglich war, standen sie schnatternd auf und breiteten alles zum Spielen auf der Terrasse aus.

Und obwohl Severus meinte, die Kinder kämen doch ganz gut ohne ihre Hilfe zurecht, rief Hermine nach einer Weile triumphierend zur Schnitzeljagd. „Alle gegen einen", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern in Richtung Severus und reichte Sophie das Säckchen mit dem Sägemehl.

Jubelnd stob die muntere Schar auseinander.

Severus stand noch immer an seinem Platz. Er wandte den Kopf und suchte Hermines Blick.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so weidwund an", lachte sie, „du hast es schließlich versprochen."

„Wann?", fragte er grantig.

„Ach gönn ihnen doch den Spaß, Severus."

Er wandte sich ohne ein Wort um und folgte knurrig der Spur aus bunten Sägespänen.

Auch wenn er den Tag mochte, seine Sonne, seine Luft und das leise Atmen der Natur, so sehnte er sich jetzt in sein Büro zurück, nach Arbeit und nach Büchern, in die er sich vergraben konnte. Er blieb versonnen stehen. Nun, mit Hermine im Arm am Weiher… das wäre jetzt auch nicht zu verachten. Er hob den Kopf und nickte leise lächelnd.

Kichern hinter ihm und vor ihm.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken ging er schließlich weiter, ohne auf die gelegte Spur zu achten. Er sah erst wieder auf, als ihn lautes Jubelgeschrei in die Welt zurückholte und ihm sagte, dass er hoffnungslos in die falsche Richtung gegangen war und die junge Rotte nun nicht mehr einholen würde. Er hatte kläglich verloren.

Doch so schön es auch war, durch das Wäldchen hinter dem Garten zu toben, verbotenerweise auf Bäume zu klettern oder sich zu verstecken, Knallbonbons loszulassen oder Feuerkugeln durch die Luft wirbeln zu lassen, irgendwann wurden auch die wildesten Kinder müde.

Schließlich saßen sie in lockerer Runde im Schatten der großen Birke neben dem Haus und unterhielten sich lautstark.

Severus mühte sich, zu überhören, was sie kichernd und glucksend von sich gaben, doch die im lauten Ton geführte, unbefangene Unterhaltung machte es ihm einfach unmöglich, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dabei anstrengte, wegzuhören. Er wollte schon weitergehen, da ließ ihn Sophies Stimme aufhorchen. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich mit einem Schlag auf ihr Gespräch.

An und für sich war es Severus egal, was andere von ihm dachten oder hielten, doch was er da hörte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Arbeitete Sophie etwa mit allen Mitteln daran, seinen in vielen Jahren unter mühevollem Ringen aufgebauten Ruf in weniger als zwei Minuten zunichte zu machen?

Severus seufzte innerlich auf. Ein Glück nur, dass er alles in allem nur fünf Einladungen gestattet hatte. Aber ausgerechnet Weasleys und Potters Rangen hatte Sophie eingeladen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die nach Hause kämen und alles groß und breit erzählten…

Severus schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab, welches Gesicht Potter wohl machen würde, wenn er erführe, dass Severus Snape, sein gestrenger Lehrer und Erzfeind, seiner Tochter keinen Wunsch ausschlagen könnte. Wenn er erführe, dass er weich wurde, wenn sich Sophie das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte oder er mit ihr den halben Tag auf der Lauer lag, nur um zu sehen, wie der Fuchs seine Jungen ausführte, wenn sie gemeinsam zum Schwimmen in dem kleinen Weiher hinter dem Haus gingen, ganz früh, wenn das Wasser noch kalt war und sie zwickte...

Das alles erzählte sie mit glänzenden Augen und Stolz in der Stimme und Severus wusste, dass er längst verloren war.

Aber er würde es nicht vergessen und sie würden sich wiedersehen, allerspätestens in Hogwarts. Und mit einem ungemein zufriedenen Lächeln wandte sich Severus ab und überließ die Kinder ihrem Spiel.

Er ging durch den Garten zurück zur Terrasse.

Kuchen und Kakao waren vom Tisch geräumt, sie hatten Limonade und Obst Platz gemacht. Und für sie beide hatte Hermine eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser bereitgestellt.

Sie lächelte ihm entgegen, als sie ihn kommen sah und sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

Hermine schenkte die Gläser voll und reichte ihm eines davon.

„Endlich ein wenig Ruhe", sagte er, nahm ihr das Glas dankbar aus der Hand und nippte daran. Er zog den Wein genussvoll zwischen die Zähne, bevor er ihn hinunterschluckte und lehnte entspannt den Kopf zurück.

Hermine kam zu ihm. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich danke dir, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist", flüsterte sie und küsste sanft seinen Mund.

„Das kannst du nie wieder gutmachen", knurrte er und zog sie an sich, „Sophie ist nämlich gerade dabei, meinen Ruf bis in alle Ewigkeit zu ruinieren."

„Nein?" Hermine zog amüsiert eine Braue in die Höhe. „Ist sie das?"

„Ist sie", sagte er trocken.

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, ich werde es dir nicht erzählen", er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Glas.

„Was kann ich tun, damit du es mir sagst", lachte Hermine.

Severus schürzte die Lippen und zog die Stirn in Falten, ganz so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Nun", er strich ihr sachte das Haar aus dem Nacken, „ich wüsste da schon etwas...", raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Ich tu alles, was du willst", flüsterte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und schloss die Augen.

„Alles?" Dieses eine Wort, so dunkel und verheißungsvoll gesprochen, bescherte Hermine eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Sie hob die Lider, schob Severus lachend von sich und erhob sich.

„Alles!", rief sie im Weggehen.

Der Tag klang ruhig aus, die Kinderschar war endlich abgeholt und Severus saß, Hermine im Arm, auf der Terrasse. Sie sahen Sophie dabei zu, wie sie im sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne gedankenverloren mit ihren Geschenken spielte. Als Hermine sie mahnte, dass es Zeit war, um Schlafen zu gehen, erhob Sophie sich - zu beider Erstaunen ohne Murren - und folgte ihrer Mutter ins Haus.

Müde und glücklich lag sie schließlich in ihrem Bett, mit glühenden Wangen und glänzenden Augen. Mutter und Vater traten abwechselnd zu ihr, um ihr mit einem letzten Kuss ‚Gute Nacht' zu sagen.

Hermine war schon gegangen und als Severus sich zu Sophie hinabbeugte, schlang sie unvermittelt die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wofür war _der_ denn?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

Sophie sah ihn ernst an.

„Für den wunderschönen Tag, Daddy", sagte sie leise.

Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Den wunderschönen Tag...?

Er zog ihr die Decke bis ans Kinn.

„So, fandest du ihn schön?", fragte er. „Obwohl ich dir soviel verboten habe und obwohl du nicht einmal die Hälfte deiner Freunde einladen durftest?"

Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, fing Sophie seine Hand ein und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

„Und wenn du gesagt hättest, dass ich gar keinen einladen darf... Es war trotzdem der schönste Geburtstag meines Lebens", sagte sie überschwänglich und setzte noch flüsternd hinzu: „Weil du einfach da warst."

- ENDE -


End file.
